Kid Krueger
September 15 |chestsize= 71 cm |bmi = 19.1 |mbti = ESTP |blood type= B |likes = Vintage inspired goods |dislikes = Dust |nationality = German |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Bliss |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Krueger Family • Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality= |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = • Unnamed father • Unnamed mother (Deceased) |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim= Oz Vessalius |voice actor = Mafumafu |creator = }} Kid Krueger (キッド・クルーガー Kiddo Kurūgā) is a member of Class 85th of Heavenly Born Academy, a participant in Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the '|(至福の紋章 Shifuku no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Starting from his crazy idea that he wrote on elementary school, Kid began his conquest to conquer all things that ended with "est" written on his list. By conquer it means that he steal it from museums and other collectors. The method he use to still them is currently unknown. Known for collecting bizarre collections, Kid earned the title (超高校級の「集める人」 chō kōkō-kyū no “atsumeru hito”). History Early Life Kid Krueger was born as the only heir of a rich German family, the Krueger Family who is known for recruiting those who don't have a place to go home (physically and metaphorically) as a new member of the family, and thus, this family grows bigger and bigger from year to another years. Unfortunately, the wife of the household head died after she gave birth to her first and last son, who is none other than Kid himself. His father, a figure who has a kind, caring, and warm personality, the one who taking care of his new family and raised them like his own son was completely changed after his son was born. Losing a such important person to him threw him into the darkest abyss of despair, shifting his personality 180 degrees, turning him into a heartless, apathetic man. He couldn't bear to see his son even at a single glance makes him feel sick, filled with what you call as a pure hatred, until he eventually moved from his home, leaving his family and son for good. The whereabout of Kid's father now remains unknown, but fortunately he still sends Kid and the house enough money to keep establishing the whole family. If it's not for Kid who is very tireless in asking, even exploring the whole German to search for his father, he would never bother to send fake letter and money to shut his mouth, telling lies that he will return to home soon after he finished his work in somewhere out there on Earth. Kid genuinely believes in his father's words and decided to carry on his family's legacy and reputation. When Kid grows as a fine young man, he began his conquest to recruit new family members, but this time the new recruit has to meet his expectation: those who possess promising talents to uphold the name of Krueger Family. As he grew a passion as a collector, he focused the whole family to collect all kinds of rare, unique, strange, and bizarre items scattered on Earth. In the end, his conquest turned out to be a very successful one now that his family has grown bigger in both quality and quantity. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Kid's first name was created by the author solely due to his short and childish nature, while Krueger is a famous last name in Germany which has the meaning of "tavern-keeper." Appearance Kid FTE.png|Kid's full appearance. Personality Kid is the type of person that visually cool, has a cheerful smile, and endearing grins that could capture people's heart easily. Has been raised in a respected, world class fame family, he was thought to grow up as a person who has a polite way of speaking and treat everyone with a gentleman heart. Because of his short appearance, he has a charm of a kid which both adorable and charming. Apparently he enjoys to play the role as the "gullible" one among the students. Kid frequently asked about many things that distracted his attention to the others, even though he was already aware with their answers. This sometimes become very overwhelming, and his question could be a rethoric one and sometimes it becomes very difficult to answer. As a collector, Kid is a perfectionist in keeping his collection and hates the existence of dust. As shown in the Introduction Day, Kid loves to steal other people's belongings, especially special items that they have. The more the level of preciousness increase, the more worth to steal that item in Kid's mind. He has no regret in his mischievous action at all and always acts like an innocent who did nothing wrong. His reason in stealing other people's belongings is currently unknown, though in the Introduction Day it was implied that Kid steal things so that he can unlock many heart-throbbing adventures along with people that he dubbed as "the player", being his ally (his classmates) and his enemy (the theft victim). Talent Super High School Level Collector Kid has begun collecting things since his childhood. The first collection that he kept is different kind of music box and a popular Japanese handlehed digital pet . Supported by his family's financial, Kid began his conquest on collecting art, literature, historic objects, and many more. The signature of his collections is that he only wanted to collect objects ended with "est". He insisted to search for the tiniest owl and has traveled all around the world until he finally discovered it somewhere in Africa. In the end, he contributed to many different fields of work such as science where he found a new species of Owl in Africa. Kid's controversial action caught the world's attention, making him became the youngest most famous collector in the world. As a passionate collector, Kid never goes back once his interest harbored in one of the items in an auctions and willing to pay abnormally high price in order to win the items. His strong financial background makes his hobby in collecting even fun and thrilling. Relationships :Classmates: Igarashi Ranko Tenohira Tsuyoshi Reimiya Inori Quotes List of Roleplay *The Introduction Day - The Second Group. *This is Me When I Got Bored, featuring Shimuru Kiyosumi. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep him alive or dead? O God protect this kid at all cost. He is fated to die. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that he'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? A crazyass character should survive, at least this time. He's someone worth killing for, in my opinion. Kill others because he got bored. "Hmhmhm~ One more body added into my collection! Being a mastermind sure is fun!" Trivia *Kid's face claim is Oz from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese-German Characters Category:Virgo Zodiac Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Hobby-based Talents Category:Talent: Collector